Brood Brother
by giacinta
Summary: Everyone knows that Sam is the broodiest little brother on the planet, and its all part of Dean's big brother chores to keep Sam's brooding within workable limits. Set in the second half of season six.


Everyone knows that Sam is the broodiest little brother on the planet, and its all part of Dean's big brother chores to keep Sam's brooding within workable limits.

X

Brood Brother.

* * *

X

Dean sighed.

The expression on the face of the younger man sitting opposite him at the grubby table was one that he was very familiar with.

Sam was in broody mode, his brow furrowed as he wrestled with his latest angsty guilt trip.

Dean had a mental catalogue of all his little brother's expressions and this was one that Sam would whip out at regular intervals.

X

Well, he was the big brother and his job was to look out for Sammy and that job was all-inclusive; body, mind and soul.

He would just have to deal with this latest bout of brooding but his instinct was already warning him that it would probably all end in one over-sized chick-flick moment, and that was something that he could well have done without, so he sighed again and made ready to face the storm.

X

"All right Sam, out with it, Dude. You've been moody for two whole days and you know you're gonna spill it sooner or later so…. …!

X

Sam turned surprised eyes on him and just shook his head, his mouth pursed in denial.

"What do you mean, Dean? " he answered distractedly. "I'm fine."

Dean gave him an unbelieving stare, his lips curling up in an ironic half-smile. "You've hardly spoken two words in the last forty-eight hours, you're not eating and you haven't bitched about anything in all that time: not my singing nor the crappy room we're staying in nor the fact that I used up all the hot water in the shower and you had to have yours cold; need I go on?

All the evidence points to you being in heavy brooding mode, Sam. Take it from one who has lots of experience in broody little brothers, so the quicker you get it all out of your geeky system, the better."

X

Sam tensed up as if he was going to deny it again, but Dean was staring straight into his face. His brother knew him too well and paradoxically a little feeling of warmth spread through him at the thought. It was somehow a comforting that his brother understood him so well.

X

Dean waited patiently for Sam to elaborate his thought processes, and he mentally counted down from five to zero, as right on the mark, his brother opened his mouth and started to speak.

X

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam's earnest eyes and soulful expression met his own. "I'm sorry that my existence has messed up everybody's life, especially yours." The last two words were delivered in a guilty whisper.

X

"Oh, crap. Not again, Sammy," Dean replied none too gently. "We've been over this a hundred times. You are to blame for nothing. You've been an innocent pawn in all of this just as I have, as we all have; Mom and Dad too.

So let's cut to the chase and forget about everything other than this juicy cheese-burger that I'm about to sink my teeth into, and that revolting rabbit food that you're supposed to be eating and not just shoving around the plate!"

Dean's face scrunched up in distaste at his younger brother's taste in food.

X

He ardently hoped that he had he had nipped Sam's latest brood-fest in the bud with his little lecture but he understood by the forlorn expression on his sibling's face that it wasn't going to be nearly enough.

X  
"I get that Dean," Sam replied huffed. "I'm not stupid. I realise that I wasn't to blame for being born but that doesn't cancel the fact that my existence ruined any chance that you might have had of happiness and a normal life. Dad made you look after me and you never had the chance to do your own thing, with me always trailing behind like the tail on a dog."

X

"Listen Sammy. You're really pissing me off now! You're taking brooding to a whole new level!

We've been over this more than once, already. Just what is it that you can't understand?

Dad might have told me to look after you, but they were only words, I'd have watched out for you anyway, because it's what I wanted to do. You were my baby brother and I would've taken care of you come Hell or high water.

I made a crossroads deal to bring you back from the dead, man! If I hadn't lov….. wanted you around, I'd have let your skinny ass stay wherever it was it went to. You don't just sell your soul for the first person you meet on the street, bro."

X

Dean's words instead of eliminating Sam's brooding only seemed to intensify it.

X

"There you see, if I'd never been born you would've never had to suffer the agonies of Hell."

X

"Sam, I would probably have killed a crap-load of people if you weren't around to lecture me on how we're not supposed to kill humans and all that new-agey stuff, so I would have ended up in Hell anyhow. At least this way, I got out after four months or forty years, whatever you prefer.

Sam, you remember what I said after we met, that time we separated because of all that Lucifer crap. I told you that we had to stay together 'cause we keep each other human. You remember, Sammy?"

His brother nodded, recalling his desperation when he had found out that he was Lucifer's vessel and Dean hadn't wanted anything to do with him.

X

"Well, that still holds, Sam. We tried the separation card, but truth is we're a million times better together than apart. We're a team, bro. It's you and me against the world.

We both made mistakes in the past but that's all behind us now. You're never gonna get rid of me again, not in this world and maybe not even in the next, if what Ash said in Heaven is true; so if you don't mind, my burger is just about to turn into a ball of ice and I've bared my heart enough for the next century or so."

X

He looked his brother straight in the eye as he asked. "Are we okay now, Sam or do I have to go on talking until doomsday? Are we good to go?"

X

Although he was by no means certain that the subject was closed, he optimistically delved into his burger and was rewarded by a watery smile from his brother.

He sighed with relief. The brooding was over for now. Mission accomplished! The next time it happened, he would deal.

For Sammy, this and more.

X

XXX The enD XXX


End file.
